


Walking through a lonely night

by LuckyLikesLemons



Category: Free!
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 06:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLikesLemons/pseuds/LuckyLikesLemons
Summary: Walking home on a lonely night, the only thing on Rin's mind is getting into the cozy warmth of his bed before he catches bronchitis or breaks an ankle on the quickly gathering sleet.What he doesn't know is that there are eyes watching him from the shadows - eyes that track him with intent, eye that belong to a manic, depraved mind...





	Walking through a lonely night

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo...guess who's back with some Yandere Free! for you all? Aquila!
> 
> Just to let everyone know, this fic is dedicated to the wonderful Nozomi. Thank you for making my day with your gushing, emoji-laden, cheese-dripping comments! :)
> 
> Honestly, it's been god knows how long since I posted anything - so here's a little something to make it up to you. I promised a Yandere Free! Rampage a couple months ago - and trust me, I've not given up on the (self imposed) challenge. Far from it.
> 
> What happened then, you ask? One word. University.
> 
> Anyways, here I am, trying my best to find time to squeeze a little writing into my CRAZY schedule. Hope you like it!

**Man or a Monster**

~ Aquila ~

**Chapter 1: Are you afraid of the dark?**

* * *

The wind whistled through the trees, creaking through dying branches and rustling through the dry leaves littering the rugged tar beneath his boots. Telephone poles loomed ominously in the dark as the lone streetlamp lighting the road guttered and finally blew out, plunging the street into darkness.

He stopped for a minute before forging on, shivering a little in the cold. He was wrapped securely in a windcheater and a thick woolen scarf, but the chill seeped into his skin as sure as poison.

He walked faster, head bowed against the wind. The howling was worse now, a fine sleet starting to drizzle. He cursed under his breath, balling his fists deeper into his pockets. The last thing he wanted was to get drenched and catch a cold.

The moon was dull and waning, partially obscured by scurrying clouds. The weak light illuminated very little as he turned left into a weed choked alley, soles crunching over broken glass.

_Not too far now._

The sleet began to fall in earnest, pellets of hail skimming over his exposed face. Treading carefully over patches of fast forming ice, he climbed over the chained gate onto the main road, heaving a sigh of relief as he spotted the familiar rows of houses on each side.

He had only walked a few steps when he stopped abruptly.

_What was that?_

He whirled around, trying to find out the source of the noise. He was sure that he had heard right – a skid and a crack – as though someone had slipped and landed hard on the pavement.

The gate looked back at him innocently, locked and bolted with rusted chains.

He must have heard wrong.

Shaking his head, he hurried down the tree-lined pavement. Counting off the door numbers in shivery whispers, he finally came to a stop in front of a rickety white fence, trying and failing to hold in the wildly unkempt garden ensconced inside. He breathed in a sigh of relief as he fumbled with the keys in the lock, frozen fingers still clenched and stiff from the numbing cold. He blew on them as he let himself inside, firmly latching the bolts and rearranging the draught rugs on the floor.

_Peace._

_Calm._

_Warmth._

He smiled. He was home.

* * *

Not too far away, a figure limped out of the shadows of a shedding maple tree. Brushing the dirt from his knees, he pulled the hood of his coat more securely over his face, hiding his glinting eyes.

Despite the wind and the cold and the lashing rain, there was a smile on his face.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Penny for your thoughts? Read and Review! Special mentions in the next chapter to anyone who can guess the identity of the mysterious person lurking in the shadows.
> 
> P.S. Hope you liked it Nozomi! ;)


End file.
